Sleepy Bunny
by StupidBolts
Summary: "I think it's sweet. It either means you were unbelievably tired that you just couldn't keep your eyes open..." He tilted his head with a wide and warm smile, making him squint slightly. "Or you felt safe enough with them that your body decided it was okay to sleep there." Katanshipping fluff.


A life of constant travelling by foot must have been exhausting, especially in world with ghosts and demons lurking about. Usagi's lifestyle meant that he needed to stay awake until he found a safe place to sleep, either at an inn, a local home or even up a tree. A wandering samurai had no solid home while taking the warrior's pilgrimage, and it made sense that the rabbit would sleep at every opportunity he got.

Leonardo stifled his laughter with his palm as Raphael glowered up at him, Mikey giggling against his game controller. Oddly considerate, his hot headed younger brother remained as quiet as possible, gesturing to the samurai that had simply _slumped_ onto Raph, using his lap as a pillow.

"_Move him!,"_ he mouthed, shaking his fist at his leader with a tinge of red on his cheeks. Usagi couldn't have been exactly heavy to Raphael, but the second eldest turtle wasn't in a convenient position for lifting him either. He'd end up waking his big brother's boyfriend, who quite clearly _needed_ the rest, and risked embarrassing Usagi at the same time. Leo felt a strange sense of pride in his brother's thoughtfulness before moving to help him.

Usagi was in a strange position; the portion of him laying on the couch was on it's side, but the upper half was twisted on Raph's lap, pillowing his head on one arm, the other resting with his hand draped over the turtle's knee. One ear drooped over his face, which was an extremely cute image that Leo committed to memory before he carefully brushed it back, sliding the samurai to lie on his back instead. He looked up at Raph, who was trying too hard not to look either of his brothers in the eye, or at the rabbit, face flushing furiously. It was quite precious how cautious Raph was around Usagi, like he was afraid that he'd be accused of trying to steal the ronin from his older brother if he acted too friendly with him like he did with Casey, for example. He needn't have; Leo trusted all three of his younger brothers, and if Usagi decided to leave him for one of them, well that was the samurai's decision. The ronin himself was quite an affectionate person; if Raph let him, Usagi would have treated him as if he were his own little brother. He did so with Donnie and Mikey, though respected the genius' maturity.

Leo slid an arm beneath the rabbit's knees and the other under his shoulder blades, effortlessly lifting the lithe body off his brother, carefully letting his head sag over his arm. Raph sighed in relief, head dropping as if it had been restrained in that upright position, then glanced up as Leo gently brought Usagi against his chest. Those brazen gold eyes examined him with a calculating scowl, which then softened as he smiled lightly, lifting his legs onto the couch with a slight grunt, limbs stiff from an hour of sitting perfectly still. Leonardo made a silent chuckle and gave his brother a thankful wink, to which Raph waved him off dismissively.

With practised grace and care, Leo carried his lover from the den and towards his room, keen ears picking up on Mikey's snickering and Raph's soft growls.

He'd left his door open, thankfully, so he glided in with ease, backing his shell against the door to close it again. He only had a single bed, which meant anyone sharing with him had to be willing to snuggle up quite tightly. He settled Usagi on top of the sheets, then carefully tucked him in before returning to his desk to finish his calligraphy. Leo glanced at the alarm clock on his shelf; two in the afternoon. Samurai sleep patterns were extremely inconsistent.

The turtle shook his head and went back to work, which was luckily a very quiet practise. An hour and a half passed, and he was drawn away from the kanjis to the sound of the rabbit sitting up with a groan and a yawn. Usagi stretched his limbs and rubbed behind his ears, glancing around with mild confusion.

"Wasn't I in the den with your brothers?," he mumbled when he spotted Leo, who chortled and got up from his seat.

"You were. But you fell asleep." Raph may have had qualms with embarrassing the proud samurai, but Leo took a certain amusement in make his boyfriend blush. Those fluffy ears sprung up, standing on end, then drooped down into his face as he hung his head bashfully.

"How mortifying, letting my guard down so easily..." Leo chuckled and sat at the rabbit's hip on the bed, hand drifting to lay on top of Usagi's.

"I think it's sweet. It either means you were unbelievably tired that you just couldn't keep your eyes open..." He tilted his head with a wide and warm smile, making him squint slightly. "Or you felt safe enough with them that your body decided it was okay to sleep there." One long ear lifted slightly, the samurai peeking up at his lover in rare show of shyness that only Leo realised was there. "And I have to sympathise, Raph is _very_ comfortable." His ears sprung up again, but this time he reached up and grabbed one in either hand, tugging them back down to bury his face in them.

"_Dono yō ni hazukashī...*,_" he murmured, muffled by his own fur. Leo outright laughed this time, then leaned forward and brushed one ear aside slightly, enough to let him press a kiss to the ronin's forehead.

"Sleepy bunny," he cooed quietly.

"Shut up, Leo."

* * *

*_How embarrassing..._

**Oddly enough, this one popped into my head while watching _Aliens_ with my folks. The moment when Hicks had fallen asleep during the shuttle drop while the others were screaming like they were on a roller coaster, Dad told me it was a soldier thing. Apparently, since drills and orders can come in at any moment, sleep is a very inconsistent thing, so soldiers take every opportunity they get for sleep. It made sense that samurai would be in a similar situation, especially a ronin like Usagi.**

_**Hail to the princess, baby!**_


End file.
